Nanoparticulate compositions, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 (“the '684 patent”), are particles consisting of a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent having adsorbed onto the surface thereof a non-crosslinked surface stabilizer. The '684 patent describes the use of a variety of surface stabilizers for nanoparticulate compositions. The use of a copolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl acetate as a surface stabilizer for nanoparticulate compositions, or any other component of such compositions, is not described by the '684 patent.
The '684 patent describes a method of screening drugs to identify useful surface stabilizers that enable the production of a nanoparticulate composition. Not all surface stabilizers will function to produce a stable, non-agglomerated nanoparticulate composition for all drugs. Moreover, known surface stabilizers may be unable to produce a stable, non-agglomerated nanoparticulate composition for certain drugs. Thus, there is a need in the art to identify new surface stabilizers useful in making nanoparticulate compositions. Additionally, such new surface stabilizers may have superior properties over prior known surface stabilizers.
There is a need in the art for new surface stabilizers for nanoparticulate compositions of poorly soluble drugs. In addition, there is a need in the art for surface stabilizers useful in preparing nanoparticulate compositions of drugs, in which prior known surface stabilizers are ineffective. The present invention satisfies these needs.